Episode 824 (25th December 1992)
Plot Pat is taken in for questioning. The harsh reality creeps upon her, and she soon breaks down in a flood of tears. Arthur is drawn to panic after he fell asleep at Christine's and only awoken at 4 am. When returning home, he finds Pauline in the living room chair who begins to investigate his whereabouts. Pat is released, and Frank tries to provide his comfort. Christmas morning is full of gifts in Albert Square. Cindy is lost for words when she receives an expensive watch from Ian. The preparations for the Christmas dinner is underway at the Fowlers while Arthur makes a Christmas phone call to Christine. Throughout the season of goodwill, Mandy takes advantage. She goes to visit her mother, only to find her mother's boyfriends Gary home without her mother present. Pete gets competitive with Martin's new console that he bought him. Pat is adamant about finding out what has happened to the pedestrian she knocked down. She can barely look at anybody nevermind speak to them. Cindy, Ian and Steven share a joyful moment, and Ian goes in for a kiss. Cindy leans in too. Mark comes to Mandy's rescue when he discovers a drunken Gary attacking her. Jack comes to visit Michelle at the Fowlers', and Arthur invites him to the party. Mandy opens up her heart to Mark about her feelings and family. Mark persuades to come to the Fowlers. The residents gather around the Fowlers' table, and the atmosphere is filled with festive cheers. Cast Regular cast *Mark - Todd Carty *Mandy - Nicola Stapleton *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Frank - Mike Reid *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Cindy - Michelle Collins *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Mrs Hewitt - Elizabeth Power *Rachel - Jacquetta May *Michelle - Susan Tully *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Ethel - Gretchen Franklin *Nigel - Paul Bradley *Pete - Peter Dean *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Phil - Steve McFadden *Ricky - Sid Owen *Sam - Danniella Westbrook *Steve - Mark Monero *Dr. Legg - Leonard Fenton *Janine - Rebecca Michael *Martin - Jon Peyton Price (Uncredited) *Steven - Stuart Stevens (Uncredited) *Vicki - Samantha Leigh Martin (Uncredited) Guest cast *Jack - James Gilbey *Gary - Thomas Craig *Jen - Yasmin Pettigrew (Credited as "Neighbour") *Custody Officer - Ray Boot *P.C. - Susanna Shelling Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public *3C Albert Square - Living room *43 Albert Square - Living room *45 Albert Square - Living room and kitchen *47B Albert Square - Living room and kitchen *Walford Police Station - Reception, interview room and cell *Christine's house - Kitchen and bedroom *Gainsborough Estate - Flat No.22 Notes *This episode was broadcasted at the earlier time of 6.25pm as an extra episode for Christmas Day. *This episode marks the 15th time Julia's Theme was used at the end of the episode rather than the regular drum beats. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: It's Christmas Day in Walford, and Michelle has an unexpected visitor. Pat and Frank have a difficult day and Mandy learns a lesson about home. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 21,470,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Noteworthy dialogue Mandy Salter (to Mark Fowler): "Mark, I'm not religious or anything. But, sometimes at Christmas, or if I go into a church or something. I get like a tingly feeling ... I mean when things have gone really really bad, something nice like this happens. I can't help but think there's gotta be a god up there looking over me. I mean, when nice people like you, who do things for me that they don't have to do. I just think I'm the luckiest person in the world." Category:1992 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns Category:Christmas episodes